Drag and Drop
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: "Breath." Bryan reminded him hoarsely and nipped at his ear, receiving in response a small moan Rei tried to withhold. Yaoi, boyXboy, many categories and maybe some angest. Mostly Rei-centered


**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade

**Warnings**: Smut. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. ReiXBoris\Brayn hotness(my first published smut too! And there's a lot. I just wrote them in pieces and never finished them, so..)

These are random, unrelated things I wrote and came to conclusion I'm just not going to finish them. So I gathered them all and Ta-da! (Which explains the name. I literary drag-&-dropped them in one file)

* * *

_**Drugged**_

"Hey." the raven-haired clung onto him, fingers tangled in his shirt and refusing to let go. Bryan grabbed his wrist with one hand, holding Rei's jaw with the other and forced it up so he could see his face properly. Few years back Bryan was about the same high as him, maybe even slightly shorter, but now he was several inches taller (the only person taller than hin was Sergei) and almost had to force the Nekojin on the tip of his toes to look him in the eyes.

He wasn't particularly gentle either. The strong grip would leave marks and ought to produce _some _sort of a reaction from Rei, but the black-haired didn't say anything. If anything it only made him soundlessly cling even harder to the Russian's chest and Bryan instantly let go of Rei's wrist to wrap an arm around his waist.

Bryan found himself staring into astonishing mesmerizing golden eyes — but they were dull, glazed. Unseeing. And his face was flushed.

"You're drugged." He managed in a cut breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Rei glazed up at him, and removed one hand from the chest to softly take the hand Bryan was holding Rei's jaw with and guid it. Parting his lips he let out his tongue and licked the tip of the middle fingers. Bryan's finger twitched and he hurriedly slapped his own hand away from the Nekojin, breath hitching. So Rei lowered himself instead, face close to Bryan's crotch. His hands roamed around the area too and carelessly touched all the wrong place — or _right_ places?

The Russian swallowed hard and stopped breathing completely when he felt the zipper of his pants open. His hand grabbed Rei's scalp.

"Shit," he swore thickly, fingers tying themselves in the black locks as rosy lips engulfed his member.

Rei sucked at it like a lollipop, licking and nibbling with his teeth lightly. Tagging, teasing, sucking at his balls and deep-throating. Bryan panted hard, fingers clutching at Rei's head tightly.

The light-haired almost lost himself when his intensely pulsing, leaking cock forced a low moan from the Chinese's throat. Bryan forced himself to pull Rei's head back, removing the Cat's lips from his shaft before he cums in his mouth. The black-haired was oddly good at this. So good Bryan's knees almost buckled.

"What the hell did they give you...?"

* * *

_**Idiots.**_

"He actually thinks you'll look better in a Furisoda than girl's school uniform! But you will look like a Ghost or a Kuchisake-onna or Yuki-onna or something!"

"Shut up, Idiot! You're making things worse." Kai bit at Takao, inwardly cursing the idiot on his slip of tongue. Rei merely stared blankly, shifting eyes from Kai on one side of him and Takao on the other side, held under his older brother's restrains. The two had being arguing about something (vain and stupid, definitely) for a while now, purposely laying on the two chairs at the farther corner of the pool in the hotel the BBA booked all the teams and contestants for a vacation. At first it was quiet and seemingly not worthy much of attention but soon they rose to sit on their beach chairs, then stand as their so-called-conversation got louder and louder and they were on their feet, Kinomiya Takao in red swimming trunks, Hiwatari Kai in blue ones, and all body language indicating that someone should interfere before this escalates to a brawl near the pool where somebody could slip and hit his head and break something or whatever. And after Hitoshi and Rei, in his (for once) simple white t-shirt and black trunks decided to separate these two before any painful damage could be done they just continued throwing insults at each other heatedly and the subject of their argument was to forever remain a miraculous mystery unknown to all attendants.

Untill Takao blurted something and the mystery of their sacred argument that got them at each other's throat was shattered to pieces.

"Let me ge this straight." Rei said, voice thick and eyes narrow, staring at the two of them in turns. "You were arguing about what type of _women's clothing _you should _have me dressed in?" _

"Yes, alright?! Yes!" Kai snapped with irritation and nervousness, looking like a wreck of a man who just stepped on a mine and was trying to hold on to his sanity, with his flaring eyes and unruly hair. "Look, it was just a fleeting conversation, Ok? Kinomiya said something dumb again and completely unrelated, so naturally I argued against his stupid half-assed logic. I don't even know how the conversation escalated to this subject. It was just a stupid argument anyway, we weren't _really _thinking of dressing you up like a girl. You're a male, obviously-" Kai rolled his eyes in sentiment. "It's just because you keep your hair _so_ ridiculously long we concluded you could easily pass as one, but it's just transient mindless thought, it didn't mean anything , do you understand that?" he panted frantically, having explained all this in almost one, long sentence without stopping to actually breath.

Rei smiled, and Kai's dread grew tenfold. An ominous wind blew, ruffling Rei's _ridiculously long_ locks he, for this vacation, decided to collect into a high ponytail from the top of his head.

Rei _smiled_, and hid voice couldn't get any softer. '"Of course."

Then he whirled around on his heel and side-kicked Kai's jaw with all his might, sending the male flying straight into the pool. Hitoshi instantly let go of his brother and jerked back just in time for Takao to receive a heated punch under his chin.

The Russian's ludicrously spat the colorful cocktails they were drinking when the splash of Kai hitting the water echoed loudly, seeing the exchange of events from the other side of the pool in boredom. Michael, Rick and Max received the hit from their spots in the pool playing with the ball. Miguel and Claude trembled comically with eyes and mouths gaping wide like fish from their seats at the open Hawaii-style bar. Julia and Mathilda beside them were in no batter shape.

"Wh-wha-wha-wha-"

Rai, Kiki and Max were the only ones who didn't seem unfazed. Rai shook his head. Kiki laughed his head off.

"Idiots." Mao muttered nonchalantly from her seat next to the girls, picking over her shoulder with a neon pink drink in hand. "Must have said something about his hair."

Rei turned around and strode away scowling

* * *

**_Kidnapped_**

"And what if I told you-" He was close, too close. So close their chests almost touched and the Russian pushed him down to lay his back on the cold floor. So close Rei breathed in the smell of his as he hovered above him on all fours, with one hand pressuring on the middle of his chest, where the ribcage guarded the heart, preventing Rei from lifting himself back up.

"What if I told you, that I can break that wise, kind and strong-willed persona of you? break it so bad no one would be able to pick up the pieces?" Borkov settled on his knees, tracing his fingers softly from the chest to the throat while his other hand went to take out a knife from his belt. "What if I tell you, that I can ravish your well-trained body and shatter your strong soul, like a glass, into million tiny shreds and scatter your self-will all over the seven seas?... I can penetrate your skin, your flesh—" Rei's breath halted again as the sadist brushed the knife against his shirt, cutting open the top's clasps and revealing a surface of slightly tanned chest."—lick the blood off your fingers as I cut your chest open and stab that reddened, pink-shaded beating Heart of yours—" his fingers found Rei's flushed cheeks, despite him being deathly pale, caressing lightly before pressing his thumb on the Nekojin's lower lip. Knife tracing lightly, carefully, on bare skin.

"They can _think _you're strong enough to withstand whatever I might do to you," _Takao, Rai, everyone else._ Borkov leaned in third time, breathing in and out puffs of air into the raven-haired's mouth and speaking with low, husky tone. "But _my boys know_. _Yuri_ knows,_ Boris _knows, Sergei, Ivan.._Kai_. They know well. Well enough to be afraid for you. Well enough to realize that even _you _may not withstand what I can do."

"Ahh, but..." the russian whispered mockingly, reaching closer with every word, licking his lips lustily and Rei's eyes widened. He didn't like the lecherous tone to the older's wide, sadistic grin. Not at all. Borkov moved his thumb along Rei's lower lip down and pressed harder with his fingernail, ready to draw blood, and closer than ever. "didn't you say, just a moment ago, that I can do to you whatever I want...?"

* * *

**_Deep._**

_"Sit."_

And Rei obeyed, having no choice either way with the Russian tagging him down by the arm. He even tied Rei's wrists behind his back.

Bryan pulled him down to his lap with a smirk, forcing Rei to lean back against his chest. The black-haired held a breath and choked, feeling the older's pulsing member forcing its way into his rectum. He felt the Russian's stomach-muscles stiffen as his ass cheeks involuntarily tightened around the member. He inhaled deeply, letting out a choked moan as he raised his chin up and sucked the air with lips parted wide, tears in the corner of his eye. Bryan's hand wrapped around his cock but his fingers were just grazing his twitching shaft lightly, and Rei cowered between the males arms into his built chest, panting hard. He was just sitting there, Bryan buried balls deep inside him, playing around and not even planing to move...it was driving him _insane_.

So he moved _himself_.

* * *

_**Black Belt.**_

"Do you fight?" Bryan blinked and picked over his shoulder to look at the Nekojin on the other side of the room. For some _retarded _reason some _retarded _person decided to pair _them _together in the same dorm for this privet BBA cruise, and _somehow _he just knew that the Chinese felt as happy as him about this (meaning not at all, if the constant scowl on his face was a hint), so he didn't really expect the other to initiate a talk.

"I mean Martial Arts or something."

"I can do Boxing." Punching bag was one of the Abbey's ways to improve arm muscles. But his was more about street fighting, knives and such..

"Black Balt." was all Rei said in reply. Bryan halted for a moment and then stood up, removing the jacket and long shirt he just arrived in, throwing it on his bed. Instead he took another shirt from his suitcase, simple light blue t-shirt.

"We're going to find a Dojo or something." Rei's eyebrow twitched as he too stood up from his bed.

"What's the problem of doing it here?"

"You don't want to mess the room and end up cleaning it, do you?" Rei crossed his arms around hi chest. "No one will question us if we do it at a gym or a ring. If there is one here. If someone catches us doing it here they might think we're brawling or trying to kill each other."

Bryan smirked._ "Aren't we?"_

* * *

**_Shower_**

He closed his eyes and lifted his head under the soothingly steaming current. Suddenly something touched him; gently, firmly, and he gasped as two strong arms wrapped around him.

He stiffened. Long fingers caressed his chest, trailing gently to his lower abdomen. _"Relax,"_ Bryan whispered behind him, pressing his naked chest to Rei's back, bringing his lips to Rei's ear over the long black tresses and Rei gasped soundlessly. He seemed to stop breathing fo a moment.

"You're too tense. Breath."

Rei inhaled shakily, taking deep breaths, but shuddered every time the Falcon's cool digits moved around his bare chest.

Bryan pressed his mouth to the raven-haired's neck and parted his lips, nipping and sucking on the skin sensitive from the hot water. His hand moved from Rei's naval to his tight, caressing and scratching, moving lower and lower. Rei's hand shot to grab Bryan's wrist and he shut his eyes tightly in dread and held his breath. The hand settled on his inner tight instead.

_"Breath."_ Bryan reminded him hoarsely and nipped at his ear, receiving in response a small moan Rei tried to withhold.

He opened his mouth to gulp for air —and Bryan _bit down_, _right on his neck_. Rei thrashed forward, his other hand grabbing for the wall and head thrown up with strangled cry which only made the Falcon cling furiously, pressing him tightly to the cold tiled wall, biting even harder and digging his nails deeper in the Nekojin's flesh. Rei could feel every muscle and curve in Bryan's body rubbing against his, with only the Russian's wet, clingy trousers separating their lower flesh and skin.

* * *

Shower's my favorite. Drop a Review?


End file.
